


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Totally 80's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80's AU, Angst if you squint?, F/M, Fluff, tears for fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Just after the attack on New York, a hero stops in your record store. But in the 80's.





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> The first 80's Avenger fic of many I have planned. I hope you enjoy it

It must’ve been no more than a month after the invasion. Luckily, the record store where you worked was still in working condition despite the damage done to the city. Buildings lied in ruins everywhere, injured bodies were constantly being discovered, and no one knew how to move on. You just wanted to go to work and listen to some jams.

New York had a plethora of record shops back in the seventies. Since then, vinyls had been replaced by 8tracks and cassettes. Though you were impressed by the technological progress, you harboured the fear that everyone would bail on the sickest form of music. You firmly believed that 45’s were the way that music was meant to be heard, not like the cramped sounds of a compact disc.

The Avengers, a new team of enhanced individuals, recently saved your city from some hostile extraterrestrials but the damage was immense and it was difficult to put the pieces of your broken home back together. Your apartment building was obliterated and your car had been crushed under the ‘Hulk’s’ weight. It seemed bizarre to think about a giant green man destroying your property but his footprint on the roof proved it. How were you supposed to explain this to your insurance provider?

Perhaps as a defense mechanism, you avoided thinking about what you had lost all together and instead, focused on work. The city was rebuilding itself but you stayed in your little store and pretended nothing had changed. 

It was one month after the invasion, still very fresh and in everyone’s minds. No one knew what happened to the Avengers after the battle. Tony Stark was in his home, hiding from the media, but the other Avengers had seemingly disappeared. Or at least, that’s what you believed until one of them walked through the broken glass door of your record store. 

He was tall, donned in armour, and had some legit Heath Ledger vibes. You recognized him from the newspapers. Thor was in your record shop. 

“Hi, there. Can I help you?” you asked, starstruck. This man- no, wait, God was part of the reason why you still had a store. He was the reason why you still had a city to call home.

“Yes, I would like to purchase some Earth music. I was instructed to do so by my new friend, doctor Banner and this is the only music store in New York that I could find” Thor said, puffing out his chest, smiling broadly.   
You felt sick at his observation. There had to have been hundreds of record stores just last month. “Bodacious. We have the classics as well as releases that are as recent as… last month. We couldn’t get anything newer shipped here” You explained with a hollow note to your voice. The few customers that had stopped by after the damage new what they needed to buy. They were all replacing what they lost which made it easier for you to find what they needed and move on. Thor, however was a constant reminder that life had changed. 

“I do not know these ‘classics’ of which you speak but they sound old. I was hoping for something modern as I am still acclimating myself to your culture” Thor explained with a mild interest in the topic. Clearly, he was just put upon to doing this by someone he knew. You broke yourself out of your sickened trance to help him because this guy clearly didn’t know what he was missing.

You ran off to grab your favourite album released that year, Songs From the Big Chair by Tears For Fears. You handed the record to the Asgardian and his hand touched yours as he took it from you. “That’s an excellent album. Some of my favourite songs are on there” You said, pointing to them on the back. 

Thor Smiled brightly and took the record out of the sleeve, admiring it. “Could you play one for me? I am unsure how to produce music from this plate” He requested with the curiosity of a child. This Avenger was a lot more innocent than you expected from the stories about him that you heard on the radio. Supposedly, he tore an alien apart with his bare hands. You took a moment to admire his strong arms before taking the record from him and placing it on the player. 

The light guitar riff bounced off the walls of the store as the record played. The lyrics followed and you watched Thor as he walked up to the counter where you had the record player. 

Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

Thor’s bright grin softened as he listened intently to the words being sung. “Everybody does indeed wish to rule your world. I apologize for what has been done here, it is a tragedy” he said, guilt evident on his features. You didn’t respond: what was there to say? You couldn’t tell him everything was okay, he knew it wasn’t. And you couldn’t forgive him because it wasn’t his fault. The incident was making everything more difficult than a rubix cube. 

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

“I will purchase this music from you for I quite enjoy it. How much currency is it?” Thor asked, taking a wad of cash from his pocket. You guessed Stark probably set him up to buy the music. 

You shook your head and smiled. Thor’s expression was bright and calm, unlike the world you now occupied. It was refreshing to see someone smile so innocently. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house” You responded and grabbed a bag for his record.

Thor pressed the money into your hands and closed them around the large wad of cash. His hands felt rough and cold on yours but it was a welcomed feeling. “Please, accept this for the damages my brother has caused. If it pleases you, I shall also purchase this cassette player” He insisted and grabbed a cassette player from the shelf and placed it on the counter.

“You know you can’t put vinyls in that, right?” You asked, ringing up the cost of the device into the cash register. Thor shrugged his shoulders and you grabbed a few cassettes from Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd to go with the player. “Alright, I think you’re set” You said, totalling the cost. 

“Thank you, (Y/N)” Thor said, reading from your nametag, “But I really know nothing about this music. Would it be all right if I came to visit you here often to learn more about this rich culture?” Thor asked, picking up his purchases. Was he asking you out? 

Your eyes widened at the offer. “Sure. I’m here always and I love to talk about music” You accepted, putting the money in the cash register. “And thank you. For saving the world” You said before Thor smiled at you and left. 

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave any input in the comments so I can improve!


End file.
